Do not disturb
by Graceful One
Summary: Small moments make up life its in these moments that memories are made. Chance meetings can change everything. Rated M for language and sexual content
1. Bent not broken

AN: I got stuck on my last story and I am using this one to unblock me I hope. Thanks for reading this story will be 100% done before I publish 1 chapter so no worries there. TWILIGHT and all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing but the plot. Thanks.

7 years prior

"You know that you are my world right. I would be able to do any of this without you." Jasper tells me holding my hand in the waiting room. I know that all of this has been hard on him and it has been hard on me too. I am only 17 and I know without any doubt that Jasper would do take a bullet for me in a moment. I don't have the same intensity of feeling for him is the problem. I love him I do just not in the same way as he does me. But how do you walk away from a boy who has done everything for me regardless of all of that I just don't feel the same way he does.

Sitting in this waiting area with him waiting to hear possibly the worst news that he has ever heard makes me a little sick to my stomach. I am obviously a horrible heartless person because I don't want to be here I want to go home. Dad walks through the double doors in his uniform soaked to the bone and a desperate look on his face. I wish I could cry I know exactly what is happening just by the look on his face. This will break him and I know that it will and I wish that I could love him enough to make it not hurt.

Present day

"Ms. James I wish that we were here under better circumstances but could you follow me this way?" The lawyer says and I stand robotically and follow Jenks into his office.

" I am not sure where to begin Ms. James I only met with your parents the one time and they seamed like very nice people but let me say." I cut Mr. Jenks off before he can say the words that I am tired of hearing. I shake my head at him and force a smirk.

"Please don't say that you are sorry if one more person days that they are sorry I will burst." I say quietly not really for him but for me. He nods once at me and grabs a folder from his desk and sets the papers from it in front of him.

"Okay Ms. James then lets get started my assistant tells me that you have a flight to catch." Mr. Jenks tells me as he lays all the papers out on the desk in front of me. I read them carefully making sure that I don't miss a word. My parents have left me everything that they had their house, cars, accounts and a "investment" property that I never knew existed. I frown looking at the document that states the amount of money that my parents had.

"Sorry Mr. Jenks but I don't think that this number can be right." I say pointing at the obviously wrong number next to the words net worth. I look up at his passive face and frown again.

"No ma'am it is not wrong I contacted the financial establishments this morning to confirm everything before you came in." Mr. Jenks says.

"Okay thank you Mr. Jenks is this all that you need from me?" I ask raising needing to get the hell out of here.

"Yes, that is everything I need from you give me seven to ten business days and I will have everything in your name. Thank you for your time and if you ever need anything that requires my skills please let me know." Mr. Jenks says rounding his desk and shaking my hand. We walk toward out of his office and toward the elevator. He leaves me be after pushing the button. I stand in silence wishing for the elevator to move faster. When the elevator dings men and women in nice suits exit the car in a group and I slide in as the last man walks out. I press one and look up as I hear a gasp, I see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes and I would know them anywhere.

"Bells" is all I hear him say before the elevator closes and I slouch against the wall. Why did I have to see him here? I almost made it out before having my heart completely ripped out. I pushed 5 and got out heading for the stairs before thinking I am afraid he will chase me. I saw a side door when I came in maybe I can get out before he sees me again no reason to hurt anyone else.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I get into the rental and I drive away. Packing up my parents home was painful putting the for sale sign in the lawn was even worse I am ready to close this chapter and leave all of the memories this town holds.

Home. Man does it feel good to be home. I used to feel like my parents home in Washington would always feel like home but without them in it and knowing that they wouldn't be in that home again made it feel cold. But my home here in Chicago feels warm which should be ironic because it is winter here and blistery outside. My life is not the same as it was yesterday but tomorrow I will go to work and the gym and everything else I do every other day.

I work in Chicago at an art and collectables acquisitions firm with my best friend Leah we both got hired after a three summer internship while we were in college. I love my job it is never a dull moment and no two jobs are the same it is ever changing and fast paced which is great for me. Leah and I met our freshman year we were dorm mates and she was a bitch and I was too. It was rough at first but ultimately it worked for us. Leah is tall dark and beautiful, so really we couldn't be more different in that sense.

My phone scares me as it springs to life in my hand, I of course drop it on my foot its case popping off. Good to know that not everything has changed overnight.

"Let's go Bells get your skinny ass dressed and meet me outside." Leah yells into my ear instead of at least saying hello and hangs up.

I roll my eyes knowing that calling her back and fighting the inevitable argument is useless and really going out to have a few drinks with my friends sounds better than hiding away in the house.

Skinny jeans, knee high winter boots, t-shirt and thick jacket and I am ready to walk out the door. Grabbing my wallet and keys of the entrance table I grab the door pulling it open wide to find Leah reaching for the door.

"I still had 5 minutes" I tell her looking down at my watch.

Leah rolls her eyes at me. "Whatever I never know whether you are going to bail on me or not." She says grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the yellow taxi idling at the curb.

"Where are we headed tonight?" I ask Leah curious as to what her grand plan was tonight.

"Well, I met someone at the office and he invited us to go with him and a friend to a new lounge that makes killer drinks." Leah says and I have to roll my eyes now because this sounds a bit like being set up. But as of now I will go with the flow and hope that these drink are amazing and I can relax some.

We walk in and check our coats and Leah starts looking around trying to find this man she met. I follow diligently behind her just waiting till we can hit the bar. A very tall man with dark caramel skin and long black hair stands and waves us over smiling broadly. I pat Leah on the back cause damn that man is hot.

She turns toward the man who is standing and I turn toward the bar, I need a drink after the lawyers office and the flights already today I need the relief. I sit at an open stool and sigh when the bartender walks over expectantly. I am looking through the menu and see my favorite drink.

"Can I have a moscow mule please?" I ask him and set the menu back in its holder. Not every place makes them and even less serve them in a copper mug. Less than 5 minute and he is back with the large mug filed with vodka ginger beer and a lime. I hand him my card that I only ever use when I am out and nod yes when he asks if I would like to open a tab.

"Sorry guys I had to get a drink first it has been a day. I am Bella." I reach my hand to the first man and he shakes it his wide grin never faltering.

"Nice to meet you Bella I am Jake and this is my friend Paul. " He points to the other man with him who then stands and like his companion is dark toned, tall and jet black hair. Paul's hair is cropped short and he is striking not as friendly looking as Jake but much more rugged.

"Paul nice to meet you as well." Paul shakes my hand as well.

We all sit in the leather chairs that the men have taken up residence in. I feel as though Paul doesn't want to be set up anymore than I do but he like me is taking it in stride. Jake and Leah continue to scoot closer together as the night progresses and as it comes close to 11 I decide it is time for me to go home. Thanks to the delicious moscow mules I am a little tipsy and I have work tomorrow.

"Sorry to be a party pooper guys but I have had a long few days and I have work tomorrow so I am going to get out of here." I stand waving at Leah and Jake, as Paul stands and nods toward the door.

"Yeah I am with Bella it is time for me to get going as well." Paul says walking toward the door with me.

"Bye" I hear from Jake and Leah in unison from behind us Paul and I both chuckle.

"Hand me your ticket and I will get your coat." Paul says holding his hand out expectantly. I hand it to him.

"Okay I am going to close my tab thanks."

After closing out my check I return to Paul who is standing by the door with his leather jacket on and mine over his arm. He smiles at me as I approach and hands me my coat.

"Thank you Paul." I put it on and he holds the door as we step out into the frigid wind.

"Damn it is cold." I mumble under my breath the wind is cutting into me tonight.

The taxi that the bartender called for me pulls up Paul nods toward the taxi and lifts his brow at me and I nod in agreement. He opens the door and I get in.

"It was nice to meet you tonight Bella you were not at all what I was expecting and I have the distinct feeling I will be seeing you again soon." Paul shuts the door before I can say anything and hits the roof.

I give the driver my address and look out the window as the city blurs by and think of how I got to be where I am today.


	2. Not to be held back

AN : As always I own nothing. Thank you for reading. Stephanie Meyers owns twilight and all of the recognizable characters.

7 years ago

Jasper and I walk into school Monday morning like nothing has happened over the weekend like his parents were still alive and nothing in our lives had changed. But everything had and I know that Jasper feels the change between us even if he wont admit it. Jasper holds my hand like it will vanish if he lets go. He walks me to my first class and try to kiss me before I walk in and I turn my face giving him my cheek. He kisses my cheek and sighs at me his look becoming a little sharp.

"Sorry I am not feeling well." I told him which isn't a total lie because I feel like shit but it is my heart not my body that is hurting.

"I will see you at lunch." Jasper says to me turning and walking down the hall in the opposite direction. I turn into my classroom and have a seat trying to pay attention to the lecture. We have 2 more months of school left and then I can be out of here break all ties and run. I know now that I am a bad person he is mourning his family and I can only think of leaving but I don't love him enough. I have to end this soon so that I can go. I need to do it soon but how to I add more hurt to his already broken heart.

Present day

I have been back in Chicago a week and I keep expecting a break down my parents things arrived today and I think maybe I am in shock. That is why I am not reacting "normally" the only death I have dealt with in my family before this is my grandma Swan and I was young and didn't know her well. Jasper lost his parents when we were in high school but that effected him more so than me. My parents were gone and not coming back and I didn't even share their last name anymore. My life is empty aside from the hand full of friends that I have, I have no family no connection to anyone or any place aside from who I know right now and the home I live in right now.

Walking into my favorite coffee shop on my way to work on Monday I can smell the amazing aroma of coffee and cream. "mmmmm" I murmur more to myself than anything. I hear a chuckle from behind me and I roll my eyes at the guy who is likely on the phone with a stupid bluetooth in his ear. I roll my eyes because people cant even let the electronics go for 2 minutes is impossible. I need caffeine to deal with life in general honestly I am not a huge people person so coffee gives me the ability to suck up the people problems and deal.

"Sorry I wasn't trying to be rude I just didn't think anyone else felt the same way about coffee as I did."

I turn at the sound of the voice to come face to face with sex on a stick. A man that would make a nun sweat. He was a good foot taller than me copper brown unruly hair and a smirk on his handsome face.

"Well, no one has the love affair with coffee that I do. I can tell you that." I tell him turning as the barista says next and I make my way toward the counter.

"Large black dark roast please." I tell the woman who has a smile on her face but she isn't looking at me she is looking at coffee lover behind me.

"Same and keep the change for yourself." Coffee man says from behind me reaching over me and handing the cashier a 20 and stepping back.

"Thanks coffee man I appreciate the cup." I tell him walking toward the pick up counter behind him.

"No problem it is my pleasure to buy a beautiful woman a cup of coffee on a Monday morning." He says with a smirk grabs his cup of coffee with no other fuss and walks out of the shop like he owned the place. I did the same much the same grabbed my nectar of the gods aka coffee and walked the few blocks to work.

This run in with the coffee man happened on and off over the next few weeks. My daily runs become longer and longer I don't particularly like to run but it does let off some steam and clears my head some.

I got a contact at work that required me to travel to France over the holidays which in all honesty was great because I have no where to go for the holidays so working was a good way around that. I am not a fan of flying for the most part so a happy pill and a bloody mary in the bar at the airport in the middle of the day seems acceptable.

"Hello again what are the chances that I would run into you at a bar rather than a coffee shop?" I recognize that voice and I am pretty sure that it is coffee shop man. I turn eyebrow raised and there he is in loose jeans and a polo shirt looking delectable.

"Are you stalking me coffee man? Because if so this is taking it a bit far don't you think? A little expense all to see a woman you don't know." I say to him turning back to the stiff drink waiting for me on the little square napkin.

"If I had decided to start stalking not that I am but if I was you would think I would do so in a much more private place. Edward is my name by the way not coffee man, however I have been called worse." Edward says leaning close enough for his breath to wash over me. My nipples harden and goosebumps break out over my entire body. I shiver in response and I am way to turned on by a simple action. I hear Edward's light chuckle as he steps back and I shake my head.

"Do you mind if I have a seat?" He asks me not really wanting an answer but politely waiting for one none the less.

"As long as you are old enough to drink I assume that the owner would have no problems with you sitting at their bar." I say taking another drink and thinking I may need a second just to get on the plane let alone across the pond.

"Touché but I didn't catch your name." Edward says as he takes the stool next to me waving over the bartender.

"I didn't give it but nice try." I tell him drinking down the rest of the spicy bloody mary shivering a little at the taste in the end slapping down a twenty on the bar and turning to Edward. "Have a nice trip and Happy Holidays Edward." I say turning toward the open wall of the bar.

"You have a nice trip as well and have a good holiday." I hear him say as I am trying my best strut out of the airport bar.

I am waiting at the gate with my headphones in with my favorite quartet playing beautiful in my ears and a book about countdowns and a lord of a manor in my lap, I still have about 30 minutes until boarding and luckily for me my boss was amazing and upgraded me to first class since it was the holidays. So I decide to go to the bathroom

Have I mentioned yet that I hate flying? I'm sure I have but let me reiterate that I loathe flying. First class is nice and I am served a drink as soon as we are at cruising altitude and the seat is super comfy. I take some motion sickness medication with the bottle of water I have been served. Pull out the pillow and blanket that I brought with me because the ones on the plane freak me out.

"Good morning everyone we are currently in pattern to make our final decent into Heathrow your fight attendants will be giving final instructions for this flight. I would like to thank you from the flight deck for flying with us today." The pilots spiel is the first thing I hear before the flight attendant touches my arm.

"Maam its time to start the landing tray tables and seats up. Thank you" As she continues her journey down the aisle. I look around groggily, I have slept the duration of the flight which is not surprising considering the medication and vodka but now the short jump to France I will be wide awake. I only have an hour or so between flights and I have been through Heathrow before so it should be no problem. I have my passport in my hand and ready for deplaning when the doors open. Armed with a purse travel pillow and blanket I have no trouble quickly deplaning and walking toward immigration.

France is cold at this time of year and when I got dressed to get on the plane that somehow had slipped my mind in my efforts to be comfortable. It was cold in Chicago but nothing like here. I called a taxi to pick me up from the airport and take me to the apartment that my boss had on retainer for when anyone traveled here much cheaper than paying for a hotel for weeks at a time. I run back in to stand in the inside and wait for my taxi because the wind tunnel that is the arrivals turnabout is peeling the skin off my bones.

"Oh shit sorry" I say when I bump into someone at in my quest to seek the warmth of the building. The traveller doesn't even look up which after years of traveling a regular basis it is not uncommon to be completely ignored by other travelers.

France is beautiful and I love this country more and more every time I come. The small shops that it takes me hours to weave through and haggle with owners are my favorites. I meet with clients that are interested in selling pieces of furniture and art some are fun some are stuffy. I may or may not have gained a few pounds in the weeks I have been here because the bread and cheese are to die for. I love it here for the same reasons I love Chicago I can walk when I want or use public transport. Paris has some of the most amazing historical attractions in my personal option. I obviously have a serious love affair going on here.

Knowing that going home will be happening fast because my job in France will done for now and I am a little sad. No one here knows me or knows that I am an orphan thats the best part. Chicago was a big change from small town Washington and it was the best decision I have made up until once again I feel like I need a change in my life and I need to figure out where that change will be coming from.


	3. Kismet or whatever you call it

AN : As always I own nothing. Thank you for reading. Stephanie Meyers owns twilight and all of the recognizable characters.

7 Years ago

"Congratulations Bella I am so proud of you." My mom yell's from where she is standing the foyer of the school where her and my dad are waiting. High school is over I am a high school graduate and I cannot wait to leave home. I almost make it to my parents before Jasper intercepts me grabbing me and hugging me tight, I don't mean to stiffen but I do.

"We did it babe." Jasper says and tries to kiss me and I give him cheek and smile. We walk over to my parents hand and hand.

"Oh Jasper we are so proud of you too. We know that so much has changed for you, but you have done so well. Your parents would be so proud of you if they were here." My mom says to Jasper kissing his cheek as if that accented her words. My dad gives me the side hug and Jasper a hand shake. I leave for college in a month and unbenounced to Jasper I applied to about ten colleges and I chose a different one than him so what is left of our sad relationship has a timer.

Present day

"Bonne année" the patrons all say in unison. I turn from watching the screen and sigh another year down and only 2 more days in France. I go back to the bar and order a water because I have an early morning appointment with a late added client and I can't be drunk.

"Can I buy you a drink?" An American accent says from beside me. I look up into pale blue eyes and a mop of dirty blonde hair.

"Thank you but no I am just getting a water and on my way out, but Happy New Year." I say to the otherwise handsome man and as if the bartender knew what was being said hands me the bottle across the bar. I tap my water to his highball glass and turn toward the coat check.

"Taxi" I say stepping off the sidewalk to get the taxis attention. I look back and see the man walking out of the bar with a red head in a gold dress on his arm and I laugh a little to myself. He obviously did not give a damn what woman as long as it had two legs and a vagina.

Ughhh why dies this client want to meet me at the ass crack of dawn. Rolling over I see that I have exactly 30 minutes to get up showered, dressed, and out of the door. Showered and out the door in 25 minutes. As the taxi pulls up in front of the clients home I gasp it is beautiful. I guess a better word to describe the "home" would be mansion big estate, 3 story home behind a huge rod iron fence, and a nice car in the drive. The taxi driver tells me that he cant get in that this is where I go. I roll my eyes and thank god that I wore boots vs heels today. Paying the taxi driver and exiting out on to pavement I pull my phone from my purse and calling the client number I have.

"Hello this is Isabella James, I am at your front gate we have an appointment at 8:15." I say when the phone is picked up.

"Thank you I will be right down the gate has to be manually opened." A masculine voice says into my ear. He clicks the phone after his answer and I turn mine off and place it in my purse.

I hear someone walking down the drive and turn to look and it is not someone walking but jogging toward the gate. What the hell is he doing here? Edward aka coffee man is jogging toward me from the estate. This is so creepy that we have now run into each other on 2 continents and 3 countries I feel like maybe I am actually being stalked. But how could that be? I never gave him my last name, job etc. I have never been one to believe in destiny of fate but man is the universe not talking no for an answer on this one.

"Sorry the gate quit working before I got here and no one has had it fixed I should have made sure that my sister communicated that to your agency." Edward says before he looks up from his task at the gate. To his credit he is very surprised to see me.

"How is it that the Isabella James is the Isabella from the coffee shop? And just so you know my sister is the one that found your agency so don't accuse me of stalking me again." Edward says with a rye look in my direction as the gate squeaks while it swings open. I smile and nod. I am not sure how I feel, I did research on the list of items my boss was interested in but I never thought to look up the clients.

"Nice to meet you Isabella." Says the beautiful woman as she shakes my hand and steps back so I can enter. Edward puts his hand on the small of my back as we step into the home and then drops it as if I have burned him and maybe I have because my skin is on fire.

"Thank you for having me you have a beautiful home here I have never seen anything like it." I tell her wishing I could remember if I knew her name or not.

"All of the items stated he had interested in are in this room here." She says and shows me into a large room which looks like it could be used as a dance hall at the turn of the last century. It has vaulted ceilings with grand chandeliers and marble floors. I have never been in a home like this if you can call this massive structure as a home but as we are in France this is a home.

I walk toward the items that have been sat out for me to see it is a complete set of 24 setting china from the Tutor Era. It was amazing, I reach in my purse and grab the gloves I brought with me because these items if broken would bankrupt me.

"These are some of the most intact beautiful piece I have ever seen. I don't know how anyone could ever part with them." I am murmuring more to myself than to anyone really. Edward is staring at me arms crossed with a small smirk on his handsome face.

"They were our father's he loved all things Tutor era so after our mother died he through his time and money into searching out rare items. Edward or I neither one have any real interest in any of the items father had. My husband and Seth are acquainted and Seth said you would be in the country and able to give us a correct price." Says Edwards sister damn it I cannot remember her name.

"I am so sorry I wasn't trying to be snide at all not everyone has the same love of things of old. Also I do not remember getting your name." I say blushing crimson as she laughs a little.

"Sorry baby brain has me forgetting my name some days. I am Rosalie McCarty this ones sister." She says pointing at Edward with one hand and her other hand laying on her non existent belly. I smile widely at her because its funny that this statuesque blonde is so giddy about a baby and making fun of her brother.

3 hours later I have given everything a once over and made sure it was all authentic so I gave Edward and Rosalie an offer. Rosalie insisted that Edward take me back to my hotel which I said no but Rosalie was a good negotiator and said her piece and held her hand against her bump. I rolled my eyes knowing that I was beating a dead horse. I nodded and thanked her as Edward went to get his keys.

"Would you like to stop and get some lunch? We got you up very early and haven't fed you." Edward asked me not looking away from the road.

"If you could just drop me off at The Caféothèque of Paris you probably have other plans but thank you for the offer." I say to him glancing in his direction.

"I have heard of that place do you mind if I join you I know of a car park around the corner from there."

Edward says.

"Sure I would enjoy some company." I say trying more so to be polite to a client than needing the company really but he was nice to look at. The small cafe is perfect I love to sit and people watch it is a beautiful pastime.

My last day in Paris was perfect I putted around from statue to museum and ate my weight in cheese and drank a copious amount of French wine. Now that I had my parents money maybe I would travel some France was a real adventure for me and I loved it but I would love to see Germany and England. Maybe one day I will but tomorrow I go home and my European holiday is over.

"Excuse me, Excuse me. Move out of my damn way." I yell at the couple in my way who are making out rather disgustingly. They pop apart like I have a cattle prod the woman rolled her eyes at me and walked off hand and hand. I resume running for the gate damn it if I miss my flight Seth will kill me. I also have to get Edward out of my head I do not need distractions in my life. Our lunch had been nice he was witty and smart as hell which made me want to hate him because it made him more interesting than some model looking idiot. I don't need a man but he is the only man I have met that made me really want to throw caution to the wind and say screw it lets make out. But I'm not 13 and thats not how the real world works.

"Isabella you did so well in France that Mrs. McCartny has asked for you specifically to look at the rest of her fathers collections." Seth says as he lowers himself into his chair with a proud looking smile on his face. I know that my success is his success really as he owns the company and I am his protégée.

"Wow really I can't say I am upset. Her father had amazing taste in all things and especially for Tutor era. I have not ever seen that great of a collection even in a museum." I tell Seth honestly because the amount of items that that family had accumulated was amazing.

"I know but I didn't realize his father in law had such great taste." Seth says.

"To Bella for landing the account of the fucking century and showing me up in grand style." Leah stands and clinks her drink to mine we are setting with Paul and Jake as we all cheers to me I laugh because it is very conceded to cheers yourself. Celebrating is always fun so dancing, drinking, and just enjoying the up for now after the low of my parents dying.

Life has a funny way of showing you things that you didn't know you were looking for.


	4. Tell me what to do

Disclaimer : TWILIGHT and all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing but the plot.

7 Years Ago

I am moving for the first time in my life and I freaking hate it already packing isn't fun deciding what goes and what stays isn't much better. I look at the boxes full of letters that Jasper and I have written over the years and clutch at the pain in my chest I am going to break his heart today and I don't want too. Letting this relationship continue on will ruin his life and mine and my guilt is not a good enough reason to be with him anymore.

"Bella, Jasper is here." Mom yells to me from downstairs. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in this is going to be a very rough conversation.

Jasper and I go get some ice cream and take advantage of the sunny day and go sit out in the soaking up the rare sunlight that we get here in Forks.

"Are you almost all packed up? I finally got everything sorted into what I am going to take to Texas and what I want to leave in storage. " Jasper says.

"I have what I need packed finally but Jasper I am not going to Texas with you I have been accepted to Northwestern and I think it's a better fit for me." I blurt out knowing that I am horrible for waiting for so long to tell him. But how do you intentionally break someones heart.

" That would have been great to know months ago Isabella." Jasper says in voice that is so unlike his own it grates across my skin. He stands and walks toward the door to my bedroom and my heart tells me to apologize and console him but my brain tells me that he deserves a clean break. I look up at him as he turns back and to look at me and his eyes are hard and angry not that he is unjustified in that anger.

" I hope that you find what you're looking for but don't come back to me if you don't." Jasper says turning and I hear him run down the stairs. I close my eyes and clench my fists tightly.

Present day

"Rosalie it is so good to hear from you again." I say in leu of a hello when Rosalie's number pops up on my phone.

"Hello Isabella I am calling to see if you got the photos that my husband emailed you?" Rosalie says in a bit of a sing song voice in my ear.

"Yes, I did I just got back in yesterday and I hadn't cataloged anything yet so I was going to call you a little later on to let you know what our interest is and on what items." I say to her telling nothing but the truth I have been sick for the better part of a week and have not been into work steadily. Life has been busy since France my only current clients are the McCartny/Cullen's because Mr. Cullen's collections are so big and so extensive that I wouldn't be good to any other clients right now.

"Oh no problem I hope that you are feeling better sorry to bother you, I am in town and thought that maybe we could have lunch while I am here I leave on Friday." Rosalie says.

I pull up my calendar and see that I have nothing on today or tomorrow at lunch.

"Sure I am free today and tomorrow for lunch so whatever works best for you sounds good to me. I will have a better list for you tomorrow but I am game for either." I tell her hoping not to come off as bossy because I am her employee in all reality her word to Seth is life or death in this job.

"Oh Isabella I want to have lunch with you not go over my father's collections." Rosalie says to me sassily which I have very much come to expect from her. She is brash but I like that most about her people today beat around the bush to much.

"Sounds like a plan which day works best for you?" I say laughing a little.

"Today will work best as my brother is off tomorrow. How about you meet me at Gino's I am craving a slice like no bodies business. France has great food but nothing beats Chicago pizza." Rosalie says and she sounds like she is drooling at the thought.

"Alright, I can do that I will see you at Gino's at 12:30." I say to Rosalie as my other line beeps. "Oh Rosalie I am going to have to go I will see you at 12:30." I don't wait for her to answer as I answer the work line that is lit on my desk.

The morning goes by in a flurry of activity it is something that I love about this job it is always different when I was in college I had no idea what i wanted to do all I knew was that I loved research, reading and the thrill of the chase. When Leah and I applied at KSA it sounded like an intriguing job and so I took a chance and ended up loving it.

"Sarah, I will be about an hour and a half for lunch with a client if Seth needs me I have my cell." I tell my assistant as I drop my morning estimates on her desk on my way to the elevator bank.

"No problem Ms. James I will let him know if he calls your afternoon is clear until 3." Sarah says not looking up from her computer she really is the best assistant on the planet.

When I get to Gino's Rosalie is already sitting at the table and she has her phone to her ear and is looking in a day planner. I sit in the seat across from Rosalie and she mouths Sorry as she continues to write in the book. I pick my up my cell scan emails and sort them while Rosalie finishes her call.

"I am so sorry I was not expecting him to call but what can you say when your husband calls to discuss a business deal he worked out after 5 months of negotiations. Well, I am starved do you need a menu?"

Rosalie says to me as she stuffs her book and phone in the bag slung over the chair next to her. I shake my head and wonder how in the hell she does it all. Wife, business owner, estate executive, and soon to be mom the thought makes me want to go to sleep. After we order and get our drinks Rosalie sighs in contentment.

"Thank you for coming to have lunch with me. I have been thinking of a huge deep dish slice. By the time this child comes out I will be as big as a house." Rosalie says patting where her child is growing not that you can see that there is a human in there yet. I can see how happy this tiny human is making her and it isn't even here yet. I smile politely at her because I envy her and I don't want her to see me turn green.

"Small meaty and antipasto" the waitress says as she rounds the table.

Rosalie claps her hands together as she sets the food down. I laugh at the excitement that is radiating from her ad she takes the server and serves us both a piece of pie and I then serve us both antipasto.

"So this is a social call or are you just using me as an excuse to get pie?" I ask her as she sets back from the pie with a satisfied grin on her face.

"A little of both honestly, I liked you in France you are sweet and sassy you held your own in someone else's environment. I don't have many female friends because I have a back bone and opinion. My husband Emmett and I will be making a more permanent move here in a couple months because our newest building contract is here. So I would like to get to know you and maybe we could be friends." Rosalie tells me and the look on her face is a little insecure and that surprises me because she seems like a head strong confident woman.

"Rosalie if we are to be friends than I insist you call me Bella." I smile and reach across to touch her hand.

"Okay Bella I am in agreement as long as you will call me Rose." She says with a genuine smile.

"I also have a business question to lend to your ear for now. I will have an official business request to your office in the next few weeks but I want you to work with a good friend of mine who is an interior designer to acquire pieces for a new building that we are building here in Chicago." Rose says sliding me a list of items that her designer is looking at for the new building. My eyes bug a bit this list is work at least five million dollars.

"Why me? I haven't even sold all of your fathers collection yet." I say grasping for a reason.

"My business parters and I like you. We have seen your portfolio and talked with some of your clients buying and selling they all praise you." Rose blushes a little at the end and I am assuming because they looked into my past clients. But I am not embarrassed I am proud that my former clients still praise me.

"This may be the most productive meeting over pizza of my professional career." I say clinking my water glass with hers and smile. The rest of the hour goes by in a flash and before I know it I have had to fight Rose for the check and we stroll out to the street as a town car pulls up.

"Can I give you a lift back to work? Rose asks me as we part on the side walk. But I shake my head no.

"No thanks after all that food I could use the walk I am only a few blocks from here." I say as she steps into the open car door.

"I will ring you soon and when I come back we will go celebrate our new venture." She says with a wink and shuts the door behind her.

The weather is pleasant today cold but not snowing or to windy so the walk is nice I have my headphones in listening to a catchy song that will be an ear worm the rest of the day. My normal stop coffee shop smells like heaven as the door opens and a couple walks out holding hands.

One month later

"To Isabella James" Seth starts and everyone repeats as they raise the champagne flutes that are full with a beautiful looking rosé bubbly. I laugh as we clink glasses and drink down the sweet bubbles at noon on a Friday.

I "brought" in millions of dollars in business today and this little celebration is to commemorate that I am shocked that it has all been signed and is done. Now the real work begins Edward, aka hot stalker coffee man, is McCarty INC's head lawyer. Of course he is because my life wouldn't be complete without a sex on a stick lawyer who is way out of my league and related to the woman who just made my dreams come true.

"Congratulations this is quite an achievement." Edward says lowly next to me and I smirk not looking at him because damn it he made my nipples hard just by the timber in his voice. Thank you bra guards for padding.

"Thank you it would not have been possible without your help." I tell him in an equally low voice.

"Rosalie is having a party tonight to celebrate the ground breaking of the new building I was wondering if you would come with me." Edward says stepping in after me handing me a new flute of champagne. His eyes are sparkling with flecks of what looks like gold and he has this slouchy grin on his face.

"Is this a professional invitation or personal?" I ask looking him directly in the eye I am not a woman who backs down or cowers to anyone.

"Personal if you would like to join me in that capacity." He says sounding unsure but looking cocky.

Bad idea Bella this is mixing business and pleasure but I haven't spent any "time" with a man in a long time why the hell not.


	5. Outcomes may vary

AN : Stephanie Meyers owns twilight and all recognizable characters I own nothing.

7 years ago

Chicago is named the windy city for a reason because it is fucking windy. School is amazing and my roommate at school is fun she is a little wild but I need to learn to have some fun as well.

"J - I can't believe that this is what you wanted I am fucking miserable without you." This is just the latest in the series of text messages that I have gotten in the month that I have been in Chicago. At first they were nice enough we talked about our different cities, states, and lives but they are now becoming bitter.

One month later

" I should have made you come to Texas with me that would have been what my father would have wanted maybe I will come and get you."

Present day

Work was cut as soon as the celebration was over which is always nice on a Friday. Edward said that he would pick me up at 8 to go to Rose and Emmett's.

"Hey Rose I was just calling to let you know that Edward invited me to your party tonight. I hope that is okay if it is not just let me know no hard feelings." I say to Rose's voice mail while I am on the train platform heading home.

"Oh for all that is holy woman you like him why would you want to kill him." Leah says from her perch on the end of my bed where she is propped up with a glass of wine. She came over shortly after I got home with 2 bottles of my favorite Riesling and we are into the second bottle now. Leah brought me her black babydoll heels that I am in love with. I have slid into my favorite red lace wrap dress it is sleek and sexy but not skanky. With long lace sleeves and lace back low cut enough that I can't wear a bra but it doesn't show any real cleavage just chest skin. As I am pulling my peacoat out of the closet the buzzer sounds and Leah jumps up from the bed.

"I got it." She says running out of the room man is she going to be mad when she see's Edward while she is in her sweats.

"Come on in she will be out in just a minute." Leah says from the front of the apartment.

"Thanks I am Edward Cullen nice to meet you." I hear Edward say. I am slipping my phone, cash and ID in the small wristlet. My jacket is in place when Leah comes through my bedroom door.

"Fuck you. I can't believe you didn't tell me that he was so damn sexy you just let me go out there looking drab." Leah says sounding shocked. I laugh a little I knew that she would be pissed but it was to funny. I roll my eyes at her and walk toward the living room carrying my empty wine tumbler Leah follows behind me with her ugly boots in tow.

"Did I interrupt ladies night plans?" Edward comments as I veer into the kitchen and dump my glass into the sink.

"Nope you didn't which I kinda sad that the two of us had no plans on a Friday night." Leah spouts off from her place on the couch where she is slipping on her boots and snagging her phone from the side table. Edward is standing in my living room looking at the photos on my floating shelves he looks delicious he has a slate grey suit on with a white dress shirt and blood red tie and pocket square. He matches me perfectly and he looks like he just stepped out of GQ. As if he can feel my eyes raking over his body he turns toward me and I see the scruff along his jaw and I also notice the deep intake of breath when his eyes land on my legs.

GOOOOOOOOOOAAAAALLLLLL

Bella wins round one.

I smile at him when he finally makes it to my face and his lips quirk up and he lifts one eye brow at me.

"If you are ready then we should get this show on the road yeah." I say to Edward as Leah leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Call me later babe." Leah says as she winks at me and turns on Edward.

"If you hurt her in anyway I will have you killed my hands will be clean and you will be dead." She says as she walks out the door. I look up to see Edward smiling and I mean full thousand watt smile I shake my head a bit at the ridiculousness of Leah's words.

"She is your best friend right that would make sense." He is not really asking but I nod anyway because its polite and my mother taught me manners. We walk out the door and Edward has his hand on the small of my back and I am very I have a jacket on over my dress.

"How rude am I you look fantastic Isabella." Edward says from behind me as I turn to lock the door.

"Why thank you kind sir, a girl can dress up when the mood strikes her." I say looking back at him over my shoulder. I look hot and I know it my wavy hair is softly curled, smokey eyes and candy red lips I look fantastic.

"This is wear Rose lives?" I ask a little intimidated at the biggest house imaginable stands in front of us I suddenly don't want to go in this place is gigantic.

"No this is my place." Edward says agains the shell of my ear making me shiver.

"Lets get in you must be very cold."

Asshole he knows exactly what he has done and for the second time today damn it.

" I thought I was hot I guess we will see how everyone else feels about that." I say walking up the stairs to the door with Edward right beside me hand still planted firmly on my back. His sharp intake of breath tells me that my words have met their mark.

Edward walks right in and announces that we are here. I start to unbutton my pea coat and I hear Rose laughing in another room.

"Let me." Edward says as he grips the collar of my coat dragging it down my body.

"I am so glad that you could come Bella you look amazing." Rose says as she walks in the room. She leans in and kisses both of my cheeks and I return the sentiment.

"This is my handsome husband Emmett." Rose says as she steps back and reveals the mammoth man behind her. I don't think I have ever seen a man his size in real life I mean he is the size of a pro football player and at 5'4" he towers over me.

"And you must be the Isabella that I have been hearing so much about from the bobs twins here." He grunts out after Rose elbows him in the ribs. He chuckles as Rose rolls her eyes and waves us in while Emmett pulls her close leaning down to kiss her neck. The kiss is simple but the look on his face and her reaction are both intimate and I feel like a voyour watching it.

"We will be around here we are hosting so you know pomp and all. So y'all please enjoy yourselves and we will come back around at some point." Rose says with a wave of her hand skirting off with her husband along.

"Now you have me here what will you do with me?" I ask turning into his body and raising my eyebrow at him. He smiles widely at me and lets out a small chuckle.

"I have already got everything I had planned for tonight honestly you agreed to come and you look amazing so really for any man to wish for more is stretching his luck in my opinion." He says and man is he smooth everyman that I have ever known that has had a face as handsome as his is as slick as they get and he is really no different.

I wink at him as well walk toward the bar that is set up in the main room.

"What would you like to drink? Rose had this wine that she loves that is made in France it is very good. Although I can tell you nothing about it because I only know where it is from but my sister insisted on having it for this event even though she cant drink." He rolls his eyes and orders us 2 glasses from the bartender.

"To our first date." He says clinking his glass with mine smiling at me with what I fell like is a genuine smile. We spend awhile socializing with the other party goers Edward introduces me at Isabella James his date which is very nice of him as some of the party goers could become clients of mine.

"Care to join me on a private tour of my home?" Edward croons in my ear and I nod.

"Sorry gentlemen I would like to show my date my home please excuse us." Edward says taking my hand and walking me away. This house is beautiful Edward takes me through a gourmet kitchen, living room with a TV and all the gadgets that you would expect. Grand is a good way to describe this home, I mean wow every room is huge 20 foot ceilings it is truly amazing. As he takes me up the stairs all the while holding my hand and obviously going much slower then he normally would but he is patient and looks at me kindly not with a look of exasperation. The hall that follows the stairs is full of photos and I stop to admire them all because Edward did the same in my home. He explains every photo and I make a point to look at him as he explains them all his face tells me everything that I need to know he loves his life, his family and he knows that they are what matters.

"You are lucky to have them all." I say under my breath really not meaning for him to hear me.

"I know and I cherish them but everyone deserves to have someone." He says as low as I did. I turn my face toward him and lean my head back hoping that he will lean down and kiss me.

"How could you not tell me who she was." An angry voice whisper yells and snaps Edward and I both apart we look at each other in confusion.

"How was I supposed to know who she was when Rose told me her name. This is not my problem it is yours, this is your past biting your ass not mine. If you think I am getting involved because this is an amazing opretunity for me and my business if you don't want to deal with it tonight then go home and I will call you when I leave." The female voice bites out and I realize that we are eavesdropping on a lovers quarrel.

"Like always what Alice wants she gets. I will talk to you later." The male voices bites out and he sounds angry and bitter. I look up at Edward with wide eyes and he nods in the other direction to finish our tour.

We round the corner and I come face to chest with a tall man who knocks me on my ass. Edward reacts but not fast enough to keep me up right. Edward helps me off the floor and looks up before I do biting out.

"What the hell man watch where you are going."

"Sorry Alice just pissed me off my bad." I look up at the sound of a voice that makes my stomach turn a little and come face to face with Jasper Whitlock. He meets my eyes and takes a step back.

"Well, I'll be damned it is the whore in question back to fuck my life up again." Jasper spits at me probably wishing they would slice into me and draw blood. I close my eyes ay his words because Edward may be my date but he is also a client.

"Nice to see you too Jasper." I say as flat as I can manage because honestly I would rather run him down than say hello.


	6. Years taint the memories

AN: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and all recognizable characters I own nothing.

6 years ago

Why would anyone do this what is the reasoning that any sane person would do this? I know who did it because he is always calling and texting. I grab my keys from where I set them on the entry table. Leah and I moved in this past summer to an apartment 15 minutes from campus and with the tram there is no need for a car. Snatching my keys off the table I reach for the door and run for the precinct down the street.

"What do you mean broke in?" Leah almost screeches in my ear. I sigh knowing that this would be her reaction.

"I got home and the door was still locked but the apartment was trashed everything was turned over and whoever it was wrote whore across the wall. I am sitting at a cafe now I am afraid to go home." I sniffle my fear and tears betraying me.

"You called the cops right?" Leah is much calmer now she obvious heard the fear in my voice because she knows what happened over the summer.

"No, I ran to the precinct but they wrote a report and went and took pictures of the place. I am sorry Leah I should have said something before now but I never thought that he would take it this far." I say to her because I am ashamed.

"Don't be sorry love this is not your fault sit is his. I am around the corner I will stop at home and get you somethings and we will stay in a hotel for a few nights I will call my dad." Leah says to me in a loving tone and at this moment I love her so very much and I am not sure that I would be here without her.

"Isabella you should know that you cant run." I hear the voice that I wish I could forget. I turn to said voice and there he is flesh and blood.

"I told the cops they recorded the messages and all the phone calls. Just leave me alone I don't want any of this." I tell the man that I know is the one who is terrorizing me.

"I don't care Isabella you will not get rid of me that easy. You broke my heart, left me to go to Texas on my own. Now you move up here and start a new life and move on to a new man. You are mine and it will stay that way." He reaches forward and grips my shoulder and it hurts. I have never been afraid of him his messages got a little weird but I never thought that he would take it this far.

Present day

I am gripping Edwards hand to hard but I am afraid that he will let go and then I will fall to pieces.

"I am not sure what your problem is Jasper but I would like for you to get the fuck out of my house now." Edward says in a low rough voice. He pulls me to his side his arm around my middle and his other hand on my face.

"Are you okay?" He asks in a low caress close enough to my face that I can smell the wine on his breath. I nod slowly knowing that if I open my mouth I will cry and embarrass myself.

"Still a whore clinging to a man to save her. Nobody cares about you Isabella they never will." Jasper bites out adding insult to injury. Before I realize what is going on Edward has me behind him and Jasper's body is hitting the floor with a thud.

"Come escort he is not welcome back." I realize Edward is on the phone I am shaking and on the verge of hyperventilating not sure how to feel.

"Okay I think the library should be next lets go have a quiet moment I hope." Edward says taking me by the hand again and pulling me down the hall again. We pass two men that Edward nods at I am assuming that was his phone call.

"I wish that there was a simple way to explain what just happened Edward but there isn't and it isn't really a conversation I want to delve into tonight maybe after date five. If you want another that is?" I say more tentatively than I would like to sound. This night began so great my first date with a hot lawyer on the heels of a legendary contract for the firm only for my ghost to come to Chicago just to haunt me.

"Bella we are on our first date I don't expect you to bare your soul to me. Just know that I am here for you as a friend, lawyer whatever you need okay. When are you free next so that we can have a second date I am defiantly looking forward to 5." He says winking at me patting the couch indicating that I should sit. I smile and sit Edward rounds the desk pulling a bottle from the desk drawer. I have to laugh because I do not need another drink I have been drinking all day.

"Would you like a glass?" Edward asks as he pours one.

"No, thank you I have had a lot to drink today and after what just happened I really need a clear head." I say as Edward nods and corks what smells like bourbon. Walking to a record player he puts on what sounds instrumental very low in the room. He sits next to me slinging his arm behind me on the couch pulling me into him it feels intimate but not in a sexual way and for the first time after Jasper I feel like someone wants me.

"Thank you Edward for everything."

If I was the kind of person who could be chipper even when life is shit then I would say the rest of the weekend was great. It wasn't I called Leah as soon as Edward dropped me off on Friday and she came over and slept in my bed. Saturday I stayed in while she went out with Paul. I couldn't risk going out yet I was to worried about what was going to happen now.

Before Friday night I hadn't seen Jasper in about 5 years and I wish that would have been 50 years. Honestly 50 years would have been too soon. The problem is that the designer I am contracted to worth with Alice who happens to the most energetic and talented designer that I have ever met happens to be engaged to Jasper. So professionally and personally I am floundering.

" this is the Chicago Police department we need to speak with you as soon as possible regarding an incident that happened on Friday evening." Ughhh my phone died Sunday midday and by the time I finished watching the sexy viking vampire on TV I didn't think to plug it in before I passed out. So happy Monday morning the first message I receive at work is from CPD.

"Good Morning Detective this is Isabella James I received a message from you over the weekend. I am sorry that I am so late getting back to you I can be there in 20 minutes." I say because I hate to put the cops off especially in the current state of things. At the same time my phone buzzes on to life on my desk.

\- Hey have you heard from the police yet? You should take a lawyer with you protect yourself.

\- Let me know that you are okay please I am worried about you after Friday.

\- Good Morning, Rose is freaking out that no one has heard from her call her even if you are upset at me.

B - Sorry my phone died and I am a spam and didn't plug it in I am on the phone with the cops now. I don't have a lawyer on retainer or speed dial, aside from you. Thank you for caring it means a lot.

" are you still there?" Shit I spaced out.

"Yes, sir sorry what did you say?" I say into the phone not picking up my cell when it buzzes again.

"Would you come down to the station as soon as possible. I realize it is Monday morning and that you are a busy woman." The detective says to me and he sounds genuine.

"Yes I can be there in about 20 minutes thank you for understanding." I tell him and hang up the phone sliding my jacket back on and my scarf, grab my phone and purse."

"Sarah could you tell Seth that I should be back in an hour I hate to run like this but its an emergency. Thank you and you look great today." I say to her hitting the elevator button and bringing Edward's contact up on my phone as the elevator drops to the ground floor.

Exiting the elevator I touch call and he picks up immediately.

"Bella is everything okay?" Edward says

"Yeah its me I am on my way to the station now if I need a lawyer once I get there I will call you but for now I will answer their questions but I wont say anything to hurt you once this case gets open they will have nothing to hold against you. Can we have dinner tonight so maybe I can explain somethings?" I rush out flagging down a taxi hoping in.

"67th precint please" I say to the driver.

"Yes, if want to have dinner I can be free whatever night you want. I will make reservations and let you know where." Edward says.

"How about Chinese at my house? I will text you the address thank you again Edward." I tell him and I mean it I appreciate his kindness.

"Okay that sounds like a plan I will be there around 7 if that is a good time call me if you need to before then."

"Was it that bad?" Leah asks while we sit at the bistro that is in our office's building.

"Meh it wasn't terrible once I explained what happened between Jasper and I before and what he said, the detective said my boyfriend was just protecting me. I mean Edward isn't my "boyfriend" but if it saves him from trouble then I can let that detail go he was defending me." I tell Leah putting a bite of chicken in my mouth trying to enjoying my bland lunch.

"I think that its great that he defended you not all men will defend a woman honor like he did for you. He knocked a guy out that he knew before you and didn't think twice." Leah says shrugging acting nonchalantly which I know is not true in the least loyalty and chivalry are important to her.

"Well him and I are having dinner tonight so I need to tell him some of what happened he is facing assault charges for me after all." I say smiling because aside from my dad he is the only man to have ever stood up for me.

"If you want my opinion and you do I know you do. You deserve to be happy love." Leah says to me clinking her water bottle with mine.

Seth dent come in that day at all which he can do as he is the boss and he has the dreaded F word that we do not sat in this office. He has sent me a list of things that I need to do and two from the bottom after 5 pm my phone rings.

"Bella I am about to leave my house and I was wondering if you like beer or wine more?" Edward croons in my ear. I look up at the clock on my wall shocked that it is 15 till 7.

"Beer it is a beer night but I haven't even left work yet I am sorry it was a shit day." I say into the phone.

"I have those all the time sorry do we need to change plans or would you like a ride home?" Edward says.

"I would love a ride home that would be great. No reason to cancel plans I was looking forward too." I say saving the file that I am working on.

"Okay I will be there in 15." Edward says ending the call.


	7. Say something

AN : As always I own nothing. Thank you for reading. Stephanie Meyers owns twilight and all of the recognizable characters.

6 years ago

"I told you that I would come for you. I thought that you would come back to me that you loved me enough to come to Texas. But you are selfish for years we did what you wanted I loved you helped you and then not three months after my parents died. What kind of person does that to another person?" Jasper stands behind me leaning down to say spit his poison in my ear.

I know that this is bad he did this to my apartment and he is here for me what does that even mean.

"You're hurting me Jasper. I have already told you why I had to do it you are a good-looking man and your nice go fins a girl that will love you the way you should be loved. I say my voice trembling because I am scared.

"Your friend is on her way but I will see you again soon my darling." Jasper says against my ear nipping it before he stands and walks out of the door. Not two minutes later Leah walks in I don't want to tell her what he has said I don't think he will actually hurt me but I didn't think he would come to Chicago either.

"Hey doll lets hit the road well sidewalk the room is around the corner. Room service and a warm bath sounds amazing." Leah says as she touches my shoulder and I flinch I am so thrown off after every thing today. The next few days are quiet and I decide that Jasper must know he spooked me and hopefully that means he has went back to school.

Present Day

Edward pulls up in a black lexus and I wouldn't have expected anything less for a hotshot Chicago lawyer. I pull the door open and slide down into the plush seats setting my purse in the floorboard and reach for the seatbelt.

"I am usually more of a gentleman than that but I can't open my door right now." Edward says and as if the city wants to punctuate his statement a cab honks loudly and skims by his car very close. I shake my head thanking god I don't drive in this city.

"No reason to risk your life to be chivalrous you have already proved your white knight status once this week." I say and smile at him as he puts the car in drive with a grin on his face. I love this city and as I watch it blow by in a meld of colors I don't want to tell Edward everything but he deserves some answers he stood up for me when he didn't have to and now Jasper is again going to take things to the extreme and try to press charges.

Edward startles me out of the trance by laying his hand on my knee. I didn't realize I had been so lost in thought.

"Sorry I am a little scattered today I have just had a long few days." I try and smile as convincingly as I can.

"You are fine I was just asking what your address is so that we don't have to drive around after the market." He smiles genuinely at me rubbing my knee. I know that it is an innocent gesture to comfort me. I put my hand on his and tell him my address as he repeats it to the voice command in the car. He never moves his hand deftly moving the car through the streets of Chicago toward the market closer to my house.

"Would you like to come with me in the market?" Edward asks as he moves his hand from mine and puts the car in park.

"Sure I have things that I could use for the week and this way I wont have to walk home with them." I smile and grab for my purse as Edward climbs out of the car and as I reach for the door only for it to opened before I can get the handle. I should have known really he had made the comment earlier but my head is all screwed up with the shit with Jasper. I smile and take the hand that he is offering me turning in my seat and swimming my legs out my sheath dress is to short to exit the car any other way.

"Thank you kind sir. Chivalry is certainly not dead is it ?" I say as I stand still holding Edwards handed he takes the chance kissing my hand that is firmly in his grip. I smile at him because it is so sweet he shuts the door and we walk into the store hand and hand.

I am ridiculously happy at the simple task of walking through the store hand and hand with a very sexy lawyer picking up the day to day things that I need for the week. My phone beeps in my purse and I grab it checking the screen for a message.

(847) 555-0251 "I always knew that I would see you again and the fact that it is with Cullen makes it even better." I drop my phone as my body turns to ice and tears prick my eyes. This should not be happening I got over this I went to therapy for years over him.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" Edward is holding my hands shaking me a little. I am not okay and I don't know what to say I am scared shitless and angry at myself for allowing him to have any power.

"Can we just go?" I say as flatly as possible. I push the cart away and hear a crunch that makes me cringe my fucking phone.

"Fuck fuck fuck." I say and the older woman across the aisle cuts her eyes at me. I squat to pick up the shattered piece of expensive crap.

"No please let me get it." Edward says crouching next me with his hand pushing my hand out of the way. He picks up the phone and tucks it into the pocket of his leather jacket and zips it up.

"Sorry that I am such a mess today this shit with Jasper has my preverbal feathers ruffled." I say as I get in line at the check out and grab my wallet rolling my eyes because like this week hasn't been bad enough I have to go get another damned phone.

"Bella I can just take you home if you like. I want to spend the time with you for you not for the story you want to tell me. So if you want to be alone I will understand. But I defiantly be calling in this date at a time to be determined." Edward says with a slide glance at me while we are stopped at a light he took my hand as soon as we were both bucked in.

"I want to tell you some of it Edward if you want too continue whatever this is then you need to hear what has happened with someone who is now in your life." I say and squeeze his hand. I am not one for affection my home crowing up was anything but cold, my parents just weren't overly affectionate we did bedtime hugs and kisses and by and hello hugs.

"The car park for my building is right here. Spot 42 is mine I don't own a car so your welcome to it." I laugh a little at the thought because since I bought this place there has not been a car in it. Edward is a very good driver he glides the car back into the space with practiced ease.

"Do you want to walk to the Chinese food place or would you like to look at the multiple menus that I posses upstairs?" I ask smiling because I already know what I want and even though I didn't think I was hungry till right now.

"Order what you like and I will try it." Edward says as he kills the car and I go to reach for the door handle and Edward lifts an eyebrow at me.

"Don't even think about it I would like to show you that I am a gentleman and that my father has raised a good man." He says looking directly into my eyes and I feel my face flush at the intensity. Most of the men that I know are not gentlemen and past experience tells me that men are not to be trusted. I just nod at him and smile.

"Who am I to deny someone the simple pleasure of opening a door if it makes that person happy in some way." I say to him he smiles at me and shuts the door.

"Hi I would like to make a delivery order." I say into the phone Edward helped me carry in bags I go8t everything put up and a glass of wine poured.

"Yes, Isabella James that address is correct. I would like a large cashew chicken, pepper steak, combination rice and 2 orders of wontons. All large yes 25 minutes yes thank you." I say hanging up.

"I hope you have no allergies sorry I didn't ask. Also I hope that you are hungry because it will be a lot of food." I tell Edward turning toward the living room and stop in my tracks Edward is sitting on my couch one leg thrown over the other knee. He looks so at home and it make the butterflies take off in my stomach.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me or come sit with me?" Edward asks and I laugh because this man has a knack for catching me in a daydream.

"I am going to go get comfortable and then after you see my lounge clothes you will run for the hills." I tell him walking toward my room.

"Not likely but you can try." Edward says to me and smirks at me as a challenge.

I grab sweats and my favorite t shirt and comfy socks, change and pull my hair up and wash the little bit of make up I have on off. I think the buzzer has gone off but I cant tell for sure so I grab my iPad off the night stand and answer a text from Leah saying that my phone is a broken shit and I will pick up a new one tomorrow. Walking from my room I hear a hushed one sided conversation.

"No damn it that is not the answer that needed tonight I am telling you that he is dangerous and I need this problem snuffed quickly." I walk behind Edward toward the kitchen trying to ignore what I just heard and I know this isn't the right course of action.

"Sorry I had to take that call from a partner of mine." Edward says tucking his phone into his pocket. I grab plates from the cabinet and set them on the counter.

"No reason to apologize Edward you owe me no explanations." I tell him and it is true we are not in a relationship. I hand him a plate and we walk into the living room where the bag of Chinese is setting.

"Thank you for getting this I appreciate it very much." I say sitting on the floor in front of the couch and grab boxes out of the bag.

"I want to tell you some of the history between Jasper and I but I have to say first and foremost do not tell me you are sorry or tell me where I went wrong in the relationship. These are things that I know already." I tell him because once I purge this he will not want to see me anymore everyone looks at me different after they find out.

"Jasper and I started dating in high school…"


	8. Gracious and Grateful

AN: Thank y'all for the reviews and the heads up that I jacked the last chapter up. If You Celebrate Christmas then I hope you have a happy one from my family to yours. As always Stephanie Meters owns all of Twilight and all of the associated characters. Thank you and enjoy this chapter. There are only 12 chapters in this story and I may or may not write a follow up.

Present day

"When we were seniors his parents died and I broke up with him before we left for collage. He was pissed which was completely understandable I waited to tell him until the week we were leaving for college to tell him that I was done we had applied and got accepted to the same college in Texas and that was the plan as far as he knew. But I had changed my mind I wanted to come here to Chicago and do things on my own live a little. He was fine for awhile we talked some at first niceties weather, classes etc. Then after a few months the communications get a little scary just small messages talking about what a bitch I was, that I was a whore. I ignored it for the most part didn't answer just thought he needed to get it out of his system." I am telling him this nugget for now it is plenty I am not sure he will be satisfied with it.

"This food is fantastic I may have to drive over here more often and get this food. Thank you for sharing I have known Jasper for a couple of years and I wouldn't have thought him capable of the viciousness that he displayed the other night. I also want you to know that I am not a violent man by nature but some circumstances show a need for a little violence." Edward says to me reaching over laying his hand on my leg. I want to let the heat from his hand seep into my skin and warm me but his earlier phone conversation is scratching at me.

"I am glad that you are here and you seem very determined to stick around but really only time will tell. But I need to get some things out first and foremost. I don't deal with a liar thats something I cannot do. If you don't want to tell me thats fine I have things I like to keep to myself as well but don't lie about it. Also the girl that Jasper knew is not me I am not that girl anymore and I am not planning on ever being that girl ever again I am not a victim." I say looking right at Edward I want him to know that I will not take shit from anyone.

"Well, I will not lie to you, I like you have things I don't tell people. And I hope that I can trust you enough to tell you some time. I also don't need to be knight in shining armor what fun would life be if the woman your into didn't have balls enough to save herself. I like your sass and wit and the way you hold your head up high. I am not a man that needs a weak woman to feel like a man." Edward says never looking away from me either.

"Now that all the heavy stuff is out of the way I have a gala on Saturday that I would like you to join me at." Edward says before picking up a piece of steak off his plate like he has not a care in the world.

"What if I told you that I have no desire to participate in "high society" but if you would like to go get a drink after that I wouldn't be opposed." I tell him taking a swig of wine and cutting my eyes in his direction and he stares right back.

"Are you ashamed of me ?" Edward asks with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Not at all but my job exposes me to a lot of very wealthy people and the fact that I am working on a high profile job with your family right now would not necessarily look the best for me if we showed up together at a gala for Chicago elite together." I say to him and it is true as a professional woman it is one of the things that I have to make sure that my personal life and professional life do not cross or when they do it makes the least amount of impact professionally. I don't need any questions on how I get or keep a job. Edward nods his understanding to me and smiles a little at me like he knew that would be my answer.

"I can accept that as long as your still willing to see me then I can deal with going to a gala alone. But know that if this continues eventually I will want to be more public your business is with my sister I do not work for her company the law office I am a partner in has them as a client. I wanted to see you the day of the closing of your deal with them so I took it."

"Really you wanted to see me bad enough that you took on grunt work?" I ask with as much sarcasm as I can force into my voice. Because holy shit he did as a partner they don't go to lowly meetings like the one for me.

"Yes, I did because I wanted a chance to see you again and speak to you about Rose's party." He says and he blushes on his neck a little which is cute because I am a blusher so he is not so unaffected.

"Swan, I told you I don't like lies and my name is really Isabella Swan I changed it legally when everything happened. I need you to make a promise if you would like another date though." I tell him and its because aside from Leah and Seth he is the only person in Chicago I have ever told my name to.

"Shoot" He says in response.

"You wont look into my past or Jaspers. You will let me tell you that story in time when I am ready." I blurt out because it is a fear of mine. He now knows my name and he could look up the court documents and I don't want him too.

"I would never betray you like that. I promise." Edward says to me pulling me into his side and kissing the top of my head.

Tuesday

B - "Thank you for the new phone you didn't have to. It is too much."

E - "Not a problem I thought you would like to have one sooner rather than later and with the fresh 10 inches on the ground I didn't want you stranded without one."

B - "Okay but that means Saturdays date is on me due to the extravagance of this right?"

E - "You do know that I argue for a living right and I made partner last year at 30 for a reason."

B - "I didn't know you were such an old man. Saturday must not happen then I will send you a check."

E - "Ha ha ha funny lady today aren't we."

Wednesday

"Hello I am Alison Brandon I sent over the first list of items that I would like procured for the McCarthy building if you have any questions don't hesitate to call. I look forward to our meeting on Friday at 3 pm. Thank you."

That woman must get to work at the ass crack of dawn the email that she sent was at 5:15 this morning and the voicemail on my office phone at 6:30. I type a quick email back highlighting the pieces I have already and the ones I have access too along with a price list. I pick up my desk phone as it rings Sarah is out sick today and I make a mental note to take some matzo ball soup from the kosher deli by on my way home.

"Hello Isabella James." I say into the mouth piece I'm holding the phone with my shoulder while typing my thoughts into my notes on the computer.

"I see that your still whoring yourself out for things even a name." Jasper says into the phone and his tone isn't even menacing its even and calculated. I dial Edward on my cell and put the office phone on speaker once Edward answers.

"Why are you calling me Jasper?" I ask letting Edward know I am here and why I called. My office phone records everything because a lot of the deals that we make are verbal.

"I just thought you should know that everyone around you will pay for your mistakes. Your little boyfriend is first but I know all about Leah, Paul, Jake and even that cute little Sarah you're so fond of. Oh darlin the name change was smart of you but you're whoring ways landed you right back where you belong." Click he says nothing else but what he has said makes me want to puke.

"I am sorry I didn't know what else to do when he called." I say to Edward because Jasper is vile and he spits venom that sears off skin.

"Never be sorry for needing me and unlucky for him one of the other partners was in the office and he heard everything. I think you should file for a restraining order Bella. I know its only a piece of paper but those were threats against you and anyone involved with you." Edward says and his words are true and I know they are I just don't like them I have done this before and I don't want to do it again.

"Would your partner be willing to represent me? I am going to need a lawyer." I say in response.

"I sure will. Can you come by the office today and sign a contract so that we can get this ball moving?" A man with a deep southern drawl says instead of Edward. I laugh a little because I forgot that I was on speaker.

"Sure would an hour be good I need to finish up the current contract I am on and then take to my boss."

"Yes, ma'am I will have a car waiting for you in an hour."

"Bella your off speaker and I am alone. I am sorry that this is happening but thank you for calling me and letting me help. Also can we go grab a slice tonight I would like to make sure that you are okay with my own two eyes." Edward says and the sweetness in his eyes make me want to tear up.

"Only if you will show me your office after my meeting with your partner. Also what is his name so that I don't look like an ass." I say trying to shake off the fear that I feel.

"Eric is his name he is a very nice guy and he will fight like hell for you." Edward says and we hang up after saying good byes.

I finish up the research for the items left for and close my computer out, forward my calls to my cell and grab my purse.

"Come in." Seth says as I knock on his door. His assistant isn't at her desk.

"Hey Bells, Did you go over the list that the designer sent over this morning?" He asked not even looking up from his computer but this isn't completely uncommon for him.

"Yes I did and I already sent a response and price list for the items I have access to which is all but 5 items but I tracked down the other 5 down and made inquires I am waiting for an answer now." I tell Seth because not to toot my own horn but I am very good at my job. Seth nods at me slowly. I sit down in the chair across from his desk and Seth looks up at me expectantly.

"Jasper called here this morning. He knows that I work here, I have an appointment with a lawyer. He texted me on Monday threatening me again I have to do this Seth you know what happened last time." I say to Seth.

"Go down to security have them make you a copy of your line recording and give it to your lawyer. Let me know if you need anything else." Seth says reaching over the desk and squeezing my hand.

"Thank you Seth your support means the world to me." I tell him and get up and leave his office heading to security.


	9. Luck has nothing to do with it

As always Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and as a Christmas present I will update again this week. 3 more chapters after this one. I am 14 chapters into a new story and I will start posting it when its finished.

The building where the law office is located is opulent, downtown Chicago on the 80th floor.

" I am Eric Curry a partner here my office is right this way." Says the man who is waiting at the elevator as I step off. He is a geeky cute red hair striking green eyes and light skin. He has the smidgen of a southern accent he covers it well when he tries.

"So what I heard earlier was very disturbing and I will help you in any way that I can. Is there a big history here?" Eric says once we are in his office he sits on the large grey couch that is against one wall.

"Have a seat where ever you like." He says to me as I look between the couch and chair.

"Jasper was my high school sweetheart and stalked me pretty seriously. I had a no contact and restraining order for about 6 months but I had nothing concrete that cops could find and prove. He broke into my apartment and wrote on my wall followed me to class and work. When he left Chicago I had seen him in person and he told me that if he was put in jail he would make sure that no one would ever see me again. I moved, changed phone numbers and even went as far as changing my name and even told my parents to be careful because of it" I tell him looking at my hands in my lap I don't want to do this again. Everything with Jasper is embarrassing for me he treated me like shit and I allowed it.

"That is a very serious situation stalkers usually don't stop which makes me worry that yours didn't actually stop stalking you. Its more likely that he was still watching you but didn't do it in the same way which means he got smart about it. Now that you are dating someone probably set him off the fact that he called you is enough for a restraining order it would be better if it was recorded because then you could press charges." Eric says picking up the notebook he has setting on the table.

"The company I work for records all calls because a lot of our contracts end up happening over the phone. When you call in the automated system discloses that so Jasper was aware that he was being recorded I have the recording here." I say pulling the tape from my bag as well as the print out of text messages from my old phone.

"These are text messages that were pulled by the company from my old phone that were sent to me. I suspect that they are from Jasper I of course have no proof." I tell him and hand him the papers that I brought hot off the fax machine.

Eric looks over it nodding and rising and grabbing desk phone.

"Hey Jessica this is Eric I was wondering if you had the paperwork I sent over earlier?"

"Okay thanks I can move stuff around today to meet with Judge Webber."

"Alright, I will be there I will have a sworn statement from my client for now if the judge would like her to appear then please let me know."

"Yes just a temporary right now I am building a case for a more permanent solution as we speak."

"Thank you Jessica I appreciate it."

"Okay the ball is rolling I will call you as soon as the order is in place should be before the end of business today. Just sign this for me and we will deal with the rest later." Eric says sliding a form over to me and I recognize it as a request for a temporary retraining order.

"Thank you Eric and please call me Bella." I say and stand to shake his hand.

"Could you tell me where Edwards office is?" I ask blushing a little.

He chuckles and holds his hand out toward me so I take his outstretched hand and follow him from the office down a hall and he stops in front of a steel grey door.

"This is where I leave you. I will call you when I have an answer. I feel like you know this but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't tell you. If Jasper contacts you in anyway call, text, email, or morse code call the police and me. Don't take any risks stalkers are as serious as a murderer." With that Eric squeezes my arm and walks away.

"Can I help you?" A small blonde woman snaps out. I look her way and shake my head I didn't realize she was there really. My head is full again and I am missing small things like the desk tht I imagine belongs to this woman.

"Then can I ask you what you are doing standing at 's door?" She asks me a little snarky for my taste. So current mood prevailing I snark back.

"I am just about to go in if you don't mind." I quip back at her and reach for the door handle as the door opens and there stands Edward in a dark blue suit vest no jacket, white shirt and no tie. He has the top button undone on his shirt and he looks delicious.

" is there a reason you're standing here harassing and not at your desk doing your job?" His voice is hard and cold I don't recognize this Edward but I also understand needing the people who work for you look at you as a boss not a friend.

"Come on in. hold all of my calls." Edward ushers me in with his hand on my back and we sit on the couch in his office. It is set up the opposite of Eric's office and the men could not be more opposite in design either where Eric was very monochromatic Edwards office is masculine and powerful.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asks me looking at me with a look that speaks of concern. I nod at him and smile a little trying to reassure him.

"I have had worse days but this is not the best of them either. Eric was helpful and that ball is rolling now thank you for having him help me I hope that this causes you no problems or rumors here." I tell him rising and walking to the bank of widows that looks over part of downtown and I can even see the lake.

"I am on top of the world up here." Edward says his words whispering against my ear. I shiver and he chuckles.

"Let's have dinner tonight I go to Rose's every Wednesday its tradition and I would like you to join me. I know that you do not want to be as public as galas but my sister knows that we are together. Edward wraps his arms around me resting both hands on my stomach. I feel safe with him standing here in his glass castle and I haven't felt like this with a man ever. I nod leaning back on him and closing his eyes because the sun streaming in and Edward holding me is warming my soul.

" Thank you for coming today having you here is having a very calming effect on me. I know that a restraining order is a piece of paper but I will protect you on the outside of that." He tells me kissing my head.

"Why ? We hardly know each other." I ask because I am sceptic he barely knows me why would he go to so much trouble. I turn to look at him thinking he has walked away but he hasn't and he grabs my chin and looks me in the eye.

" Why not? I know that you are smart, beautiful, caring and I also know that any man who has had your attention and not tried to worship at your feet is a damned fool." Edward says with a straight face and a voice as even as if he was talking about the law. I tear up because I was not expecting such a deep or meaningful answer.

"I don't do this Edward. I don't date or have relationships. I work and read, run and otherwise bide my time because this is to much I can't let anyone in I have to many scars to much hurt. I wish I could because for the first time I feel something that I have longed to feel. But this will end and I will be broken and I cant let that happen I have been broken and it took years for me to put it all back together." I am crying now and I hate myself for it I am not week and this is weakness .

"I don't know what to say to that. I am mildly offended that you think I will hurt you because I am not some kid who will toy with you. I want you to trust me let me help heal you and help you hold it together. I'm not perfect that is for damn sure and I have my own demons but you are shutting a door with not even a peak inside." Edward tells me and before I know what is happening he has pressed his full lips against mine in the most gentle kiss I have ever received and I can feel him in my bones.

"Please don't cry I don't want you to be hurt Isabella but I can't just let it all go and walk away. There is a reason we kept running into each other there is a reason that a simple kiss made my heart speed up or a reason that when you walk into a room I want to smile. You don't know me well either but can you deny the pull? Can you honestly say that if you walk out of my office right now your heart would be in one piece?" Edward says and turns from me. I sag because he is right and I don't want him to be.

"I am complicated Edward do you want to be in the middle of the sand storm that I am standing in? This wont just go away I know because I tried that once I moved on and as soon as I found someone I like to spend time with here trouble comes rearing its ugly head. You are an attractive young man in a city full of women who would not tell you no. Why would you want complicated mess who may or may not even want a relationship." I tell him and I mean it I want to push him away because I know that I like this to much, I like the way he makes me feel. He has to walk out and leave me behind.

"I will pick you up tonight at 7 for dinner I told Rose that I was inviting you. I do not scare easily and when I want something I will go to war for it and I want you. If that means saying your dragons or holding your hand while you slay the dragon then so be it. I am in this and some asshole ex will not take what I feel away." Edward says with conviction his mind is made up.

"Okay I will see you then. And your assistant is a bitch." I tell him as I walk toward the couch where my purse is. Edward grabs my elbow and pulls me into him chest to chest and leans down and locks lips to mine again biting my bottom lip as he pulls back. I moan and he chuckles.

"You do not play fair but if there are no rules then game on." I tell him with mirth in my voice because if he wants to play then lets do it.

"And Tanya is bitchy because she is not as beautiful as you." He says as he escort me to the door he has his hand on my back all the way to elevator.

"Don't forget 7 tonight." He says and kisses me in front of everyone in the office including Tanya the bitchy assistant. I smile as he walks away because he just staked his claim on me but made sure that everyone knew he was mine as well. Shit there goes my heart.


	10. Love is a fickle mistress

As always I own nothing Twilight and all her characters belong to Stephanie Meyers no copyright infringement intended. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter Happy New Year and cheers to 2018. Have a safe and happy new year folks.

5 years ago

Positive fuck what am I supposed to do now. No one knows what happened. He took me after I left work one night. He hit me so many times I don't know for sure what was real or not and told me he would ruin me for anyone else and now he has I have a piece of him inside me.

Why do things like this happen?

What did I do?

What the hell am I supposed to do now?

The hospital has asked me what happened and I tell them that I was attacked after work and I don't know what happened I lie and tell them I didn't see his face. When the cops come they look at me knowingly and ask me plenty of times if this has anything to do with him and I lie and tell them no.

A baby thats what this is and what am I supposed to do with it.

Present day

"I have everything you have asked for in stock. I can have it all delivered tomorrow if you like." I say into my cell as I slide my feet into my nude heels that I have pulled from my bag. It is mid April and this morning was a perfect walking morning so I walked to work.

"That would be great Rose will be on site tomorrow as well so I can get her approval as well." Alison says into the phone. Working with her has been easy really she is very smart and has great eye for design so my job has been simple on this project.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow at 8 at the McCarney building with my lists in hand." I say and hang up.

E - Will I see you tonight?

B - I don't know will you?

E - I will if I have my way but the woman that I am dating can be a bit stubborn.

B - Thats funny because the man that I am dating is not known for taking no for an answer.

E - I will pick you up at 5:30 from your office then. x

B - xx

Things in life have been pretty normal work has been the same for the most part so when I am going through my morning mail and someone knocks on my door I don't flinch when I say come in without any second thought.

"Ma'am there is a man here insists on speaking with you." Sarah says as she opens the door a crack.

"Let him in then Sarah its fine." I say not bothering to look up.

"I found him did you know that." Jaspers voice calls as soon as the door latches. I sit straight up and tear instantly.

"Why are you here Jasper? You know you're committing a crime." I say and reach for my desk phone.

"Tisk tisk did you think that I would come all this way and let you call the cops." Jasper says and I see the gun on his waist. I close my eyes and pray because he will kill me this time he tried last time. And if I would have been smart I would have told the truth and had him sent to prison.

"What do you want Jasper I don't understand. Why would you risk everything to trudge up a childhood love? WHY?" I scream the last word because he has plagued me for years and I want to know why.

"I thought you were a smart woman Isabella I told you once that i would never love anyone the way that I loved you. Do you remember the guy in Portland that weekend when we snuck into that club? I know you do because he touched you and I told him I would kill him." He tells me sitting down in front of my desk with the gun in his hand.

"After I took you back to the hotel and you were asleep I went to the club and waited in his car. I slit his throat because you are mine. We have a child Isabella you and I why would you give him up?" He almost sounds sorrowful but I cant think straight the words that he is saying are bouncing around in my head.

My hand slides into drawer where the taser that I got not to long ago lies. I just have to keep him talking that it and then I can shock him and get him out of here. I wish I had moved and changed everything so he could never find me I think Eric is right he has always watched me.

"He is not ours Jasper I had a one night stand and got pregnant you had nothing to do with it. I am not yours Jasper I loved you once I did but all of this that you have done to me has made me hate you." I tell him as I pull the taser up and shoot it into his body I hear the shot go off and feel blinding pain before blacking out.

 **It's a boy Isabella do you want to hold him.**

 **You and your husband must be so happy to be pregnant.**

 **You are so young adoption is an option maybe you should explore.**

 **I taught you to be more responsible than this Isabella your life has just began.**

"I will not leave until she is awake and I know that she is safe." I would know that stubborn timber anywhere but I cannot make my eyes open. My arms and legs are so heavy where is that beeping coming from.

Edward

I am fucking done. This shit has to end once and for all this will take Bella so far away from me and she is my sun I cannot have that.

"Come by the office." I say into the phone knowing that Emmett needs nothing more he knows what this is about and Rose and him are at Bella's side someone from the family has been at her side ever since I heard that Bella had been shot. Jasper ran and hasn't been found but Emmett and his men will find him and then we will be done and we can move on.

Bella

"You have been unconscious for 5 days but now that you are awake then police would like to talk to you." The doctor says standing at the end of my bed I have a wound in my thigh it took two surgeries and a blood transfusion. Rose is sitting next to my bed with her hands resting on her huge baby belly she is due in just a few days and here she is sitting next to my bed. I know Edward has been here I remember hearing his voice. I nod at the doctor my throat hurts and the cold water that the nurse gives me is a double edged sword.

" we understand that you have under went a terrible shock I just wanted to tell you in person that will no longer be a concern I will not go into detail but he was found dead this morning from a self inflicted gunshot wound." His words are supposed to sound solum but they do not and his words make perfect sense but I am having a hard time correlating that the man that has stalked me for years has killed himself and the nightmare is over.

"Have you checked on Garrett Stanley? Jasper knew that I gave him up for adoption somehow I don't want to know anything except that he is okay." I say and Rose gasps and when I look up Edward is standing in the door and the shock is evident in his mossy eyes. I tear up because this is not something he was supposed to find out like this but the need to know that the innocent child was not effected by Jasper and his madness.

"Oh Bella." Rose says from beside me and she is openly crying reaching for me and I pull away I don't want to be consoled.

"We will check into it and let you know. The officer says and he nods at Rose and Edward on the way out.

"Rose can you please give us a minute. Thank you for being here I do appreciate you being here and all of your support I will call you later." I tell her and pat her hand. She nods and kisses her brother on the cheek on her way out of the door.

"Shhhh you have no reason to cry I promise I am just so happy to see your beautiful eyes and hear your voice." Edward says as he pulls the hair close to my bed lays his head on my good leg and takes my hands in his pulling them to his lips. I feel drips on my hands and when I look down he has tears falling.

"You cant cry after telling me not to." I tell him with a small laugh. I love him as hard as I have tried not to I do and seeing this strong man fall apart just for me breaks my heart open. I cant say it now there is so much more to say so much more to dig through without laying that out too.

"I cant help it watching you lay in this bed not moving for then last 5 days has been absolute hell. I didn't know if I would ever see those eyes agin the way the doctors talked they didn't understand why you weren't walking up. When you get better I want to take you away for a few days, away from all the crazy of Chicago. I know what I overheard but I don't need to know we talked about this before you only have to tell me what you want and nothing more." Edward says his tears have cleared and I see the beard that has grown his eyes are red and look tired like he hasn't been sleeping well.

"I will tell you but right now I would like you to lay with me." I tell him as he stands and takes his jacket off. He nods and lowers the arm on the bed and I slide my bottom over and the leg that I can move. He gets in the bed and I rest my head on his chest as he holds me.

"Thank you for being here." I tell him and as I am drifting off. I hear him say I love you Isabella I would do anything for you.

8 weeks later

Mid-June

"Oh Rose y'all should go I will take Grace Edward will get over it." I tell Rose as I sit on Edward's couch my leg propped up I have saying here pretty much every night since I got out of the hospital the doctor said under no certain terms was I to stay alone. Edward took that as well you have to live here. Rose rolls her eyes at me.

"That man would move the moon if you asked and he loves his niece too. So he would have his two favorite girls on a Friday night." She says with a laugh because those are Edwards words and she thinks its funny.

"Oh whatever you have a free babysitter who loves your daughter so get over it and go out with your husband and enjoy yourself. You are a crazy busy woman and you deserve a night out." I tell her as my phone rings I hold Grace against my chest and reach for it.

" Hey Allison whats going on. " I answer the phone after reading the caller ID. Our business is done and I am on sabbatical from work due to my injury and the project for Rose being done. Alison and I had to have a come to Jesus talk after Jasper died and I explained a cliff notes version of our history and now I can say we are friends.

"Hey I have something to tell you." She says.

"Okay whats up?" I say to her.

"I just found out I'm pregnant." Alison says.

Well shit what do I say to that.


	11. Sins of the Father

AN: One more chapter after this and that is all. If y'all have series questions after this PM'me and I will try and clear them up. Happy New Year and welcome to 2018.

Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight and all publicly recognizable characters.

4 years ago

"One more push and he should be here." The nurse says as I scream the pain is horrible and I just want this baby out and to be done.

"Oh there he is look Isabella he is perfect." The doctor says and goes to put him on my chest.

"No take him away I don't want to see him." I let the strangled words out. The nurse takes him away I turn away from the door and close my eyes. I pray that God will give him more of me and none of Jasper and that his parents will love him. I will never be the same my heart is broken. I always wanted children and now the one I gave birth is leaving me forever.

The house is quiet when I walk in I live with Leah but she is on vacation right now which is perfect. I just want to be alone. I feel empty and angry I didn't want the baby but I feel incredibly empty and alone without him. I did the right thing for both of us but I am so angry that I had to make that choice. I will never let someone hurt me again I have to get strong and live a good life to honor the child I gave up.

Present day

"I fucking love you." Edward whispers in my ear as we stand on the beach facing the ocean.

"I fucking love you too." I say back leaning back into him and humming when his scruff runs along my neck. My whole body warms with his lips against my neck. We have been sleeping in the same bed for 3 months I officially moved in a few weeks ago and rented my place out. We haven't slept together and it has been surprisingly nice I have only slept with one man and he is dead. I'm not ready yet and I think Edward understands that. I told him everything 2 nights ago we are staying in a house in beautiful home in Oceanside California. It has been bliss I am loving the beach and the sun. Edward bends down and kisses me and a kiss that starts sweet and innocent turns hot very quickly.

When Edward pulls away he holds the back of my head were both breathing hard our bodies are flush against one another and he looks so amazing out here in the sunset and ocean.

"Lets get married." Edward says never taking his eyes off mine and I know he is not joking. He was series when he told me that when he wants something he gets it. When we came to California it was a needed break Alison is pregnant and asking for advise and I have none to give its not my circus and i can't have an opinion for my own sake.

"I didn't hear a question." I whisper against Edwards lips running my tongue along his bottom lip I know that if we hit the bed right now I would give him my body and the rest of my soul.

"Isabella Marie James will you get in the car with me drive to Vegas and do a crazy thing and marry me? Be mine, my parter, lover and my best friend. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Edward asks but he never removes his body from mine both hands are holding my head, his eyes locked on mine.

" I will kneel if you want I will run through the town screaming that I love you." He says and goes to take a step back and I tighten my arms that are on his hips. He laughs because he knows that I ;love the way he holds me.

"Don't you dare move but I may take you up on the screaming someday. Yes, Edward I will be your wife but you are truly doing me the honor. I can't believe that you found me and chose to love me. I don't know where I would be without you, I have never wanted to be a damsel in distress but you saved me. Lets go get married."

"YES, She said yes." He yells so loud that I jump he picks me up and I wrap my legs around him and kiss him like it's the last time.

"I will spend forever making you as happy as I possibly can. I love you." Edward tells me before kissing me again. He is now walking toward the stairs that take us up to the house.

"Okay let me down." I say to him as we get close to the stairs.

"Not a chance in hell almost ." I laugh at his words openly and lay my head against his chest because this is my favorite place in the world.

" I made a reservation for the hotel and called the rental car company to let them know we will drop the car off in Vegas vs here." Edward says as he walks back into the bedroom. We can come back I promise he says as he kisses my bare shoulder. I smile at him I love this house.

"What would you say if I told you that at this time tomorrow this home will be yours?" I gasp and turn to him. I know I look crazy my eyes wide and my mouth is open.

"You are cute and yes you close on this tomorrow I bought this for you in your name only. I want you to always have something that is yours I want to give you security and I know that you can give that to yourself but I want to give it to you so this house is my wedding present to you." He tells me kissing me again and walking around me and grabbing the luggage I just finished packing.

"It is to much but I love it so why fight fate right." I say agreeing because really why fight over a beautiful blessing.

"Where do you want to get married the court house, little white chapel or if you really want we can plan a big wedding?" Edward says holding my hand over the console it is pitch black outside of the city.

"I want a dress but it doesn't have to be white and the little white chapel would be perfect my family is gone its just me. Your it for me why wait." I tel him and look out the window my mom would have loved Edward and his wanderlust my dad would have loved his protectiveness. I miss them both especially now that we are heading to a chapel. Edward kisses my hand.

"Rose is going to shit when we get home. And she is your sister now too so get ready." Edward says and laughs. I look over at him and laugh to because he is right she is going to flip out. Leah is going to kill me we have spoken some but not as often as we used to because I am not at work but she moved in with Paul. We check into the hotel around one in the morning and the clerk tells us congratulations I blush.

I find a dress the next day in one of the shops close to the chapel and I even get an appointment at a local salon to get a quick cut and style for my curls. I get dressed at the hotel and Edward orders a car for me to the chapel. The dress is not a bridal gown but it is beautiful all the same. Knee length, lace mermaid dress that gathers to the side on the bodice just under its sweetheart neckline. Complete with lace capped sleeves that button in the back to form a keyhole back. I bought beautiful platinum LB's to go with the platinum and royal blue dress. My hair is swept to one side and curled perfectly.

I stopped today in my shopping and bought my soon to be husband a double platinum wedding band and got the date engraved the blue bag special was not cheap and I had to beg for the engraving. But I got it and the troupe of butterflies that has been set loose in my stomach I take my phone out and take a selfie with the box. This is how everyone will find out I am married. Edward is waiting for me out side of the chapel and he looks amazing his hair is slicked back from his face and he has cleaned his facial hair up into a very sexy goatee he has a black suit on and a dark blue shirt n tie and the top buttons undone. Swoon …

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health from this day forward so long as you both shall live?" Elvis asks me and I don't care I am only looking at Edward. And he has the biggest grin on his face and I imagine the one on my face is just as big.

"I do." I say and surprisingly my voice doesn't break you cant hear the tears I am fighting. Edward slides a set of rings over my ring finger and I almost choke. The engagement ring matches the colors of my dress a three stone ring a diamond in the middle flanked by 2 sapphires and wedding band is alternating diamonds and sapphires. He knows me so well to know that I love sapphires.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health from this day forward so long as you both shall live?" Elvis is asking Edward and I life my eyebrow in question at him he chuckles.

"I do." Edward says and his voice is so sure that chill bumps break out all over my body. Edward rubs his thumb across the back of my hand. I slide the platinum band on his finger and I don't think one piece of jewelry has ever made me more happy. I have never been a jealous or territorial woman but knowing that this is my man and mine only forever makes me a little territorial.

"So be it, by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Elvis says and steps back in the knick of time because Edward grabs me and kisses the breath out of me. We take photos and FaceTime Rose.

"Hey brother what are you up to?" Rose asks as she sits down on the screen.

"Hey Bella y'all look mighty dressed up." Rose says before we can return the sentiment.

"So Bella and I did a thing." Edward says and he sounds nothing but ecstatic. We lift our left hands to the camera at the same time and the scream that comes from the phone everyone around us cringe.

"Are you fucking kidding me you ran off and got married? Holy shit you guys!" Rose should be upset but she sounds excited.

"You're not mad?" I ask tentatively because to be real she is a firecracker.

"My brother is madly in love with an amazing woman who is my best friend. Why would I be mad? Plus you saved me having to stress trying to get into a damn form fitting dress." She tells me and laughs.

"Thank you Rose I love you we are going to let you go we have plans for the night." He winks at his sister and she makes a gagging noise and then kisses and hangs up. I call Leah next.

"Hey bitch how is California?" Leah answers.

"It was beautiful you will have to come with me sometime. Vegas is also pretty awesome." I say knowing once it sinks in she will get it.

"Holy shit he finally asked huh?" Leah says. Well that is not the answer was expecting and when I turn to Edward he looks at me sheepishly and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Y'all waisted no time in the getting married thing huh I knew it wouldn't be long. Girl you should see the way he looks at you. Edward we already talked you take care of my girl."

"I will Leah." He says.

"Love you Lele I will call you when I am home." I tell her.

"Bye babe." She says and clicks off FaceTime.

We take a selfie with our rings and leave the chapel with our pictures.


	12. Rags to riches

AN : The End ! I may write more on these two I may not I enjoyed writing this story a lot and writing it all first and the publishing it whenever I wanted was nice. I am about 16 chapter into a Jasper/Bella story and will start publishing it when its done. I hope y'all liked this story and all Twilight property belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I own nada.

We walk into the opulent elevator that goes to our hours later a little tipsy. We went to three different casinos did a little gambling. We also went to an amazing steak house and drank a lot of champagne. I am relaxed and excited to finally be with my husband.

"You look amazing." Edward says from his place over my shoulder he is holding me with his arms around me and I love it the feeling of him surrounding me.

"I feel amazing Edward thank you." I say and he laughs. He turns me to face him and pulls me against him and kisses me once twice and a third time sweetly.

The elevator ding an Edward sweeps me up in his arms and carries me from the elevator and push the code in the door and Edward kicks it open. And I have to laugh he sets me on my feet and turns to close the door. I walk toward the table in the living area and set my wristlet down. Edward is taking off his cufflinks when I turn.

"Please don't." I say to him and walk the ten steps to get to him I take his hand and walk him up the stairs toward the bedroom.

"I want a bath and I would like for you to join me." I say.

"Are you trying to seduce me ?" He asks smiling at me as we enter the room. I grab his hand and finish taking his cufflink out and then move to the other arm. I look up at him and unbutton his suit jacket and start in his shirt as he slides the jacket from his shoulders. I pull the shirt from his pants and reach up to push his shirt off of his shoulders. I lift up and kiss his jaw nipping at it making him growl at me.

I run my hands up his arms and back down his chest to his belt. Unbuckling it I pull it from the loops and thrown it down. I turn toward the jacuzzi tub and turn the water on and when it is the right temperature I bend down and plug the tub. Edward grabs my hips and grinds himself into and we both moan.

"Do you know what you are doing to me right now? Standing here against the Vegas lights in that beautiful blue lace dress with those heels on." He growls the words out in my ear raising his hands from my hips to my neck, making me moan in response.

"Oh Isabella what fun we will be having. I think it is my turn." He says nipping my neck with his teeth.

He drops to his knees in front of me and lifts one of my feet up and pulls the shoe off and kisses the bullet scar on the front of my thigh and all three scars on the outside of my thigh I want to cry as he does it.

"Don't cry baby let me worship all of you." He says to me moving to the other leg and taking that shoe off as well. He stands and kisses me sweetly at first but we are both hungry for what is to come. I pull back from him to turn the water off. Edward comes up behind me and moves my hair to unbutton my dress and runs his fingers lightly over my spine.

"I can't believe that you are my wife." Edward says as he runs his hands under the dress at my shoulders. He turns me and pulls the dress from the end of my hands then drops to knees in front of me again and pulls the dress down the rest of my body throwing it across the bathroom. Kissing his way back up my body in the front and running his hands all across the back of my legs, then ass onto my back and into my hair. He has kissed my legs, my panty covered lips, belly button and a few of the faint stretch marks that still lay there. Onto my lace covered breasts, all over my my breast bone including a scar that Jasper gave me.

"Now I get to finish my turn right." I say kissing his lips licking along his bottom lip on to his neck and I start my downward trail. His chest has a light dusting of hair that I find incredibly sexy. Kissing along his collarbone, between his pecks and around his belly button. I drop all the way to my knees and pop the button on his suit and I wish I had a picture of the look on his face as he looks down at me. I reach around to his delicious ass and pull his pants away and down running my hands over his tight ass running my hands around to the front pulling that down as well.

"If you put your hot mouth on me I cannot be held responsible for what happens. You are killing me right now." He tells me through gritted teeth and I smirk at him. I grab the elastic of his boxer briefs with my teeth and pull it down and Edward clinches his eyes closed and throws his head back. Holding the elastic with my fingers I pull down and Edward cock springs forward as the material pulls below it and I am not watching face anymore. He is fucking huge I haven't had sex in years and he is much bigger than I have had.

"Please hurry I don't know how much longer I can take it." He groans out and he sounds pained I pull his underwear off quickly from there and stand kissing him hard my hands pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck and he has both hands in mine making me moan louder. I pull back from him and say to him.

"I am yours now what are you waiting for."

"Be careful what you wish for baby I don't want it sweet right this second I just want to be inside you and you deserve to be worshiped not fucked." Edward says.

"Maybe I want my husband to fuck me." I tell him unclasping my bra and bend at the waist and pull my thong down my legs and flick it at him. He comes charging at me before I can stand back up. He swats my ass and pushes my shoulders back down bending me over.

"Hold on to the tub baby." He says and runs his fingers along my slit and pushes one finger in slowly around the entrance.

"God you are so wet baby you want me to fuck you don't you. I will oblige my wife but I want you to hold onto the tub and don't move your hands." He tells me as he slides his finger deep then withdrawing and pushing two back in and I moan loudly and push back against his fingers.

"God Isabella you are going to feel amazing around my cock." He says and withdraws his fingers completely.

" I have condoms in the room so I will be right back don't move." He says and I feel him stand.

"You don't need one I am on birth control. Please Edward I need you." I whimper at him I know I sound pathetic but I don't care if he doesn't take me soon I will die.

"Wish granted and this is a first for me." He says spreading me with his fingers and pushes himself against my entrance and I moan.

"I want you to reach down and play with yourself baby because this will be fast." He says slamming home. I feel stretched to my limits and he feels so good inside of my that I may cum just from this.

"I know you heard me baby please touch that pretty clit of yours so I can fuck you." Edwards voice is tight and I do as he says because I just want him to pound into me and send me over the edge.

"Please Edward please." I moan at him and god does he ever. He pulls all the way out and slams back in and I scream a blood curdling scream. Over and over I lose count at how many time but the pain and pleasure is euphoric.

"I am to cum Edward please." I beg him because I am right on the edge.

"Yes, baby cum for me now." As he finishes his sentence and stiffens behind me as light explodes behind my eyelids.

He pulls me into his arms after a few beats and scoots against the cabinets cradling me in his arms kissing my head.

"I think it is safe to assume that the bath is cold. But right now I cant make myself move because I am as content as can be I tuck myself against him and put my arms around his neck.

"I love you and thank you for that it meant the world to me." I tell him trying to keep the impending tears at bay.

"I love you too and I should be thanking your for allowing me to love you." He says against my hair.

"Agreed to disagree then handsome husband of mine." I say mumbling a bit because my body is so relaxed that I could waste away.

"Come on let me get the bath water reran so that I can wash you." He sits me on the counter and fixes the bath. I pick my hand up and admire the beautiful wedding rings and breathe a sigh of contentment I never thought that this could be real. Fairytales don't happen you have to work for them an I feel like I have earned mine.


End file.
